Tangled In Skirts And Lies
by kygirl101
Summary: I think it started the first time we tried on dresses A Kaoru-centric ficlet. Possible multi-chaptered. Done for amaya no shiori. Hope it's up to standard. Various pairings!
1. PreThingy

Pre-Thingy

It probably started the first time the twins tried on dresses.

They had been ten, and attending one of their mother's Runway-Give-Away parties, where models would wear her latest designs and the onlookers would bid on them. Unfortunately, due to our extensive track record of causing chaos at fancy dinners like this, both twins were restricted to the back stage area and forbidden to talk to people.

As it was, they got bored, and like when do whenever the Hitachiin twins are bored, the boys took matters into our own hands. The result: two, pink and blue dresses, an 'impromptu addition to tonight's scheduled models', and their mother ecstatic croons about how nice Kaoru looked in a dress.

That night, when they got home, Hikaru told his twin that he didn't like how both of them looked when they dressed like girls; he said he didn't like how Kaoru actually looked like a girl when he didn't. The younger agreed, for he was in no hurry to do that again.

However, matters were taken out of his hand when their mother scheduled Kaoru for walking lessons and insisted I try on several different skirts until one was found that fitted him right.

The entire ordeal was mortifying. Kaoru had to explain to the poor sales girl _why _he wanted a leather miniskirt, get fitted, and—to top it off—he had to do it all without Hikaru (the elder twin been dragged to the dentist). But, perhaps it was better that way; after all, both redheads had promised not to cross dress again.

As it was, Kaoru's modeling career had a great start. He modeled not only his mother's line, but several other big time designers. He was one of the many recognizable faces featured in magazines, calendars (all under assumed names, of course) and he already had already contributed a large amount to the Hitachiin fortune.

Yup. His life was going great…that is, until he was booked to model at his school.

**Yus it's short. Now, people, other's are doing this challenge, too. Be sure to check out their verison, and be sure to review!! I wivix ya'll!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Tamaki

**Chapter One: Tamaki**

Ouran High School had a wonderful scenery. In fact, it had one of the highest acclaimed court yards, and after much deliberation, the photographer decided it would look best if all his girls (how demeaning) posed in front of the grand building. Kaoru tried to protest, but since the shoot was after official school hours, his mother wouldn't budge on the idea.

Oh, how could she imagine that some of his friends (or god forbid, his _brother_) might be enrolled in after-school activities and might recognize him despite the make-up and wig; then his reputation would be shot and both he and Hikaru would be the laughing stalk of the whole school. People would point down the hall and laughing, saying something mean like, "Guess he really _is_ the uke" or "Hey, Hitachiin, we've got a nice skirt for you".

Well, looking back, maybe it would have been better if someone had recognized him…

Tamaki Suoh was trying to think. 'Trying' being the operative word here. He couldn't concentrate with all the noise in the Third Music Room; even if one of the little devil Hitachiin twins was missing, the other was more than making up for it by throwing a tantrum about his missing brother.

Honey was trying to calm him down, as was Haruhi. Mori stood silently behind his cousin and made no sound, and Kyouya was observing the escape coolly and writing something in his notebook.

It sounded something like; "Kaoru!!Hikaru!!Hika-chan-_scratchscratchscratch_"

And the blonde's head was starting to hurt. Swiftly, he stood and exited, thinking a nice stroll in the school's gardens would be opportune at the moment.

The air was refreshing and calming after the humidity of the school during late spring. It was quiet and Tamaki could even hear the birds chirp happily. He, too, wanted to sing and dance, having completely forgotten his desire to think and having lost his train of thought. The afternoon sun was still blaring overhead, heating his back though the school jacket. Feeling ambitious, Tamaki stripped his outer layer off and continued his walk, simply enjoying the feel of—

Wait, what was that?

Tamaki took a left down one of the many hedged-in rows that lead to the center of Ouran's court yard. He followed the sounds of random hustle-and-bustle, clicking and a high pitched man's voicing shouting out random adjectives ("fierce" "sexy" "fiery") until he rounded the bend and found himself at the very corner of a large photo shoot.

_Oh_, he reasoned, _This must be for the Ouran School Pamphlet. _

Apparently, the girls in short shorts and tube tops didn't hint to the oblivious boy that the cameras were less interested in the background than capturing as much bare skin on film that they could. None the less, Tamaki found himself wondering towards a group of girls that were chattering excitedly over an outdoor buffet table.

_They looked vaguely familiar_, Tamaki thought as he weaved his way though the crowd that were attempting to get as many angles of a girl in a half-skirt as they could. He was bumped and jostled by a large man and nearly fell into a box of discarded rolls of film. _Fashion is a dangerous career_, Tamaki decided, _I feel sorry for Hikaru and Kaoru. They'll have to deal with this all their lives. They must feel like Kyouya does; so much responsibility and all the rush of competition and—_

Tamaki was rudely disrupted from his inner monologue by a smaller figure colliding with him head on, knocking the blond over and sending them both to the grassy earth. Somehow, during the course of their fall, the due had managed to completely flip, causing the girl to land (_hard_) on her back and Tamaki to catch himself before completely flattening her.

However unfortunate their current positions were, the turnabout gave Tamaki the chance to examine his first _real_ model up close and personal. What was more, this girl under him was rather attractive.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed, eyes growing wide when she saw his face,. Tamaki noticed a blush creep up her cheeks. She wiggled and tried to shift out from under him, but couldn't get far without Tamaki's compliance and help, but the blond was too busy staring at her.

The girl had long red hair that seemed to reach to right under her chest if it were lying down. As it was, the fiery red locks were currently flared out on the grass behind her head, giving the touch-me-not angel look.

The girl blinked and turned her head from side to side, as if trying to find the best escape rout from her predicament. Her eyes were a deep amber color that seemed to be too dark to be normal, yet seemed so alluring and…familiar. Allover, very pretty eyes.

"Uh…senpai, could you please get off of me," she said breathily, almost panicked. She had a feather soft voice that Tamaki though could woe an angel or put Kyouya asleep when he had a large amount of stalks in Beijing to calculate.

"Senpai…" she trailed off and rolled her eyes. With unfeminine strength, the red head shoved Tamaki bodily off of her and stood up, brushing stands of grass out of her hair before she started walking off.

"Wait," Tamaki yelled, standing up so quickly that a parrot someone was taking a picture of took off in flight. The entire setup crew erupted in an attempt to catch the fly away exotic animal, thus rendering any visual the blond had of finding the girl whom he'd tripped over. "Damn," he muttered as he found himself being swept off the premises by security.

Walking back though the hedge walkway he had entered though, a piece of paper that was being pushed by the wind hit him in the face and momentarily blinded him. Tamaki felt the sensation of falling and the scrapes of branches against his exposed skin. When the blindfold was removed from his eyes, the blond second-form found himself face to face with the same girl who had knocked him over.

"Wait," Tamaki said, grabbing her wrist lightly before she could escape. "Do I know you?"

The girl blushed, refused to open her mouth and shook her head vigorously. She looked cute and thus, being the Host he was, Tamaki turned on the Prince-Charm.

"Oh, fair princess, I am terribly sorry for tripping you earlier," he beamed, removing his hand from her wrist so as to gently caress her hand. He bent down on one knee and kissed her knuckles. "I sincerely apologize for any slight I may have caused you, I was just over taken by your beauty…"

"Senpai, please stop," the girl whimpered, trying to wrench her hand away.

"Your fiery red hair was displayed across the green grass in such a way that I felt extremely privileged to see such a spectacle. Your eyes entranced me in such a way that no others have ever; like I could read the inside of your soul, and every word spelled 'perfection'."

"So, really, senpai. You must have misread—"

"And your mouth; such pretty red lips on such a beautiful face. And your shirt; a wonderfully chaste top that is stylish and accentuates your figure. And your—"

"Tamaki!! Stop it!!" The girl yelled, finally freeing herself from the blond's grip. Tamaki stumbled back and fell on his butt, looking up into the amber eyes of the princess he had just met. She remained oblivious to his charm. It hurt his ego, and his blue-purple eyes started to well up into Tamaki's famous puppy-dog eyes…wait—

"You just called me Tamaki," he said, making to stand up. The girl backed away. "Have we…met?"

"No—no, I…" she started running again, but this time he didn't follow her.

Instead, he slowly stood up and started walking towards school again. Hopefully, Hikaru will have calmed down or Kaoru would have returned. Speaking of Kaoru…Tamaki looked down at the paper in his hand and found himself staring at a picture of (he was assuming) the younger Hitachiin in the form of a 'missing' poster.

And the eyes…

Tamaki gulped and looked up. Kaoru?

**DUNdundun!! So, Tamaki figured it out. Please ignore the fact that their might be a 'Chapter One' slipped in with the story somewhere...it wasn't supposed to be. Anyways, please review!!**


End file.
